Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 9 = 10$
Answer: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(3x + 9) - 9 = 10 - 9$ $3x = 1$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{1}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{3}$